GOTU (Ch 20: Seperated Families PT 2)
Chapter 20:Seperated Families(Pt 2) "None of your business!"Seeker flipped a switch making two robotic arms deploy,it also made him appear on the computer screen. Both the arms extended down towards Angie and Holly. Both of them stumbled back against the wall. Collin,Evan,Richard,Irena,Terrie,Riney,(D)Atticus,(D)Erik,(D)Bo tried to pull the arms away but despite their numbers. The robotic arms pulled on their necklaces,choking the two females in the process. Holly and Angie started to gasp for air."Stop it!Your choking them!"Both the snowy chicks ordered the two females to fall parallel to the ground,which they did. Holly and Angie coughing as the necklaces slid off them harmlessly."Holly!Angie!You okay!?"Both the females continued to cough as Collin turned to the screen angry."You heartless soul!You almost killed my sister!" "Pfff!Whatever..." "Lets see what you have in here."Seeker crossed his eyes as he opened both the lockets. "It's just pictures!"Seeker stared at the shining objects then at the chicks on the screen."Screw your necklaces!"The human threw them to the right,at a bucket full of Aqua regia acid."No!" Two burrowing owls flew from behind Seeker,grasping the necklaces before they could touch the acid. Both of the burrowing owls landing with the chicks"Leave them alone!You have no right to judge them!"Both of them made threat displays. "How did you..." "None of that matters!Genus!" "Who are you two?"Terrie and Riney asked with a slight smile. "Names are David and Amy,little ones."The burrowing owls turned back to the human on the screen."From the way I see your just one big bully!" ---- "Land!"Andrew pointed to the approaching shore."Told you guys we would find our way around."As the boat's bow stopped on the sand of the beach. Jordan looked into the forest where the sand ended."More walking ahead of us...I suppose." "What do you suggest that we do?" "We need to find out where we are...there is no telling what we would run into out here."After they walked into the forest and into a field,they started to hear something coming from a distance."Is that singing?"Jordan,Erik,Jack,Vincentine and Andrew looked back and forth. The singing could faintly be heard,like it was a distance away from them. "In the station in the city a British soldier stood, Talking to the people there if the people would. Some just stared in hatred and others turned in pain, And the lonely British soldier wished he was back home again. Come join the British army!" Said the posters in his town, See the world and have your fun, come serve before the crown. The jobs were hard to come by and he could not face the dole, So he took his country's shilling and enlisted on the roll. But there was no fear of fighting; the Empire long was lost, Just ten years in the army, getting paid for being bossed. Then leave a man experienced, a man who's made the grade, A medal and a pension, some memories and a trade. Then came the call to Ireland as the call had come before, Another bloody chapter in an endless civil war. The priests they stood on both sides, the priests they stood behind, Another fight in Jesus' name, the blind against the blind. The soldier stood between them, between the whistling stones, And then the broken bottles that led to broken bones. The petrol bombs that burned his hands, the nails that pierced his skin, And wished that he had stayed at home surrounded by his kin. The station filled with people, the soldier soon was bored, ''But better in the station than where the people warred. The room filled up with mothers, with daughters and with sons, ''Who stared with itchy fingers at the soldier and his guns. A yell of fear, a screech of brakes, a shattering of glass, The window of the station broke to let the package pass. A scream came from the mothers as they ran towards the door, Dragging children crying from the bomb upon the floor. The soldier stood, he could not move, his gun he could not use, He knew the bomb had seconds and not minutes on the fuse. He could not run to pick it up and throw it in the street, There were far too many people there, too many running feet. Take cover!" Yelled the soldier, "take cover for your lives!" And the Irishmen threw down their young and stood before their wives. They turned towards the soldier, their eyes alive with fear, For God's sake, save our children, or they'll end their short lives here. The soldier moved towards the bomb, his stomach like a stone, Why was this his battle, God, why was he alone? He laid down on the package and he murmured one farewell, To those at home in England, to those he loved so well. He saw the sights of Summer, felt the wind upon his brow, The young girls in the city parks, how precious were they now? The soaring of the swallow, the beauty of the swan, The music of the turning earth, so soon would it be gone. A muffled soft explosion and the room began to quake. The soldier blown across the floor, his blood a crimson lake. They never heard him cry or shout, they never heard him moan, And they turned their children's faces from the blood and from the bone. The crowd outside soon gathered and the ambulances came, To carry off the body of a pawn lost to the game. And the crowd they clapped and jeered, and they sang their rebel songs. One soldier less to interfere where he did not belong. But will the children growing up learn at their mother's knee, The story of the soldier who bought their liberty? Who used his youthful body as the means towards the end, Who gave his life to those who called him murderer not friend." Jordan poked his head out,seeing a few trucks and a few tanks driving pass them. Some of them carried soldiers."This will not go well for us." "Jordan...what do we do?" Jordan thought as the trucks continued to drive past,to him something wasn't right."As the end of the line approached,Jordan just smiled."This is where I take my chance."Jordan closed his eyes,revealing himself to the last trucks. The driver of the front stepped on the breaks,suprised at what he saw." "Don't shoot!We're unarmed!" "What the devil?"The well dressed uniformed soldiers,pointed their weapons."Whoa!Hold it!"Vincentine,Andrew,Jack and Erik popped out of the field,together with Jordan had their hands/flippers extended in the front of their heads. One of the soldiers that seemed to be the commander jumped from the truck. "Listen!I know this sounds strange but we request that for your help!"The soldier seemed confused as he approached Jordan. "What are you trying to say?" Jordan was himself confused at what the Commander said but soon he understood,face palming himself while he was at it."Oh I forgot...only certain humans can understand us..." "Jack,Andrew,Vincent...You mind if you do the honors?" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers